memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
NX class
:For the registry prefix used by Starfleet, see NX. The NX-class was a type of Explorer starship in the United Earth Starfleet in service during the mid-22nd century. The NX-class was commissioned as an exploratory vessel as a medium for the new warp 5 engine that would form the basis of Humans first reach into the galaxy. (Star Trek: Enterprise) The first six ships of the class were named after the NASA space shuttle orbiters of the late 20th century. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) History ''Enterprise'' was the first NX-class starship built, registry NX-01. The ship was launched ahead of schedule in 2151, under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, to transport the Klingon courier Klaang back to Qo'noS. Due to the early launch of the Enterprise, several systems—most notably the starship weapon systems—had not yet been completed. These weapon systems were completed in the field at a later date. ( ) With a series of successful early missions, Starfleet decided to proceed with building further NX class ships. By 2151, three more NX class ships were in the early design stages. Construction of the unnamed NX-02 had begun by the time the Xindi attacked Earth in 2153. The ship, later named Columbia, was completed in November of 2154 and launched under the command of Captain Erika Hernandez. ( ) .]]Sometime between the ''Enterprise's'' return to Earth after the mission to prevent the Xindi from destroying Earth and the formation of the United Federation of Planets, the Enterprise and her sister ships underwent a major overhaul that took 180 days. (ST calendar: [[Ships of the Line 2011|Ships of the Line 2011]]) In August 2155, the ''Challenger'' and ''Discovery'' were completed and commissioned. Several months later, the ''Atlantis'' and ''Endeavour'' entered service. Between mid-2155 and mid-2156, the Columbia, Challenger, Discovery, and Atlantis were destroyed or lost as a result of Romulan attacks. The Endeavour, equipped with countermeasures to the Romulan arrenhe'hwiua telecapture technology, battled with the Romulans at Altair VI. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) NX-class production would later be restarted by 2159. Captain Picard remembered 15 or 16 ships of this class having been built. Some of them would be , , and Currie. ( }}; ) Specifications When first launched, the NX-class was meagerly equipped with plasma cannons and spatial torpedoes. Instead of a tractor beam, it used special grappling cables. The first of the NX-class, the Enterprise had three phase cannons in storage, but it wasn't until midway through their first year that they were equipped. During the Xindi superweapon crisis, the Enterprise got retrofitted with twelve phase cannons and the newly developed Photonic torpedoes. With these armanents, as well as improved hull plating, it was able to defeat three Klingon birds-of-prey. ( ) After saving Earth from the Xindi superweapon, the NX-class received another upgrade including an upgraded navigational deflector, an improved computer interface, pulsed phase cannons, dorsal and ventral torpedo launchers, and polarised hull plating that had 12 percent greater performance than previous versions. ( ) In 2159, these vessels were equipped with phase banks and four torpedo launcher banks. ( }}) Mirror universe In the mirror universe, these were known as NX class battleships. There were at least 9 ships in service by 2155. Most of these were refitted with advanced weapons from the in the same year. ( ) Known vessels * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''Currie'' (NX-16) * [[USS Utopia|USS Utopia (NCC-2151-01)]] Mirror universe vessels * * * * * * * * Appendices Connections References * Broken Bow (ENT episode) * First Flight (ENT episode) * The Expanse (ENT episode) * E² (ENT episode) * Home (ENT episode) * The Aenar (ENT episode) * Affliction (ENT episode) Background No explanation is given for these vessels' sometimes Federation Starfleet-style "USS" name prefix, despite existing years before the inception of the Federation. The Legacy game software included numerous other names for ships of this class that were not prepared to be used in gameplay, and are hidden in the game's source code, including USS Adams, USS Aurbach, USS Boston, USS Commonwealth, USS Concord, USS Fenway, USS Liberty and USS Paul Revere. Possibly, these vessels were intended for some feature of the game that was not completed. For example, none of these ships are coded with registry number graphics like those the included ships possess. External link * category:earth starship classes